


Leviticus

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate Speech, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: Five years post-apocalypse, established Ineffable Husbands. Aziraphale and Crowley are strolling around holding hands and run into group of homophobes that take issue with two men (so to speak) having a relationship. The boys put them in their place, but it upsets Aziraphale. Angst, hurt/comfort, romance. One-Shot.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Leviticus

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that I’ve had in the notes of my phone for a while. I’m bored and figured that I might as well write another story before I get busy with school again. I don’t know where exactly this story is going to go, so we’ll be taking this journey together! If you like it, please consider leaving a kind review, those fuel me to write more! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Good Omens, along with its characters, locations, etc. are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. If I owned the rights to it, I wouldn’t still be desperate to meet the man that I absolutely ADORE: David Tennant.

……….

Leviticus

……….

It had been five years since the apocalypse that had almost ended everything, and it had also been five years since Aziraphale and Crowley had confessed that they loved each other, and could not fathom living another minute on the earth without the other being by their side. They had been living in the flat above the bookshop ever since, spending as much time with each other as they could and simply enjoying their lives without their respective head offices looming over them.

Today, they had decided to have lunch at a small diner and then go for a stroll through St. James Park, just because they could. They had just finished their lunch (or, rather, Aziraphale finished his lunch and Crowley had finished a glass or two of wine) and were taking their walk, their hands clasped together and small smiles gracing their faces. They were walking in silence, content to simply spend time with each other without meaningless chatter to fill the air. They had been walking for only ten minutes when they came upon a group of about five men and two women surrounding a park bench.

Crowley and Aziraphale stepped off the path into the grass to avoid them, but their plan was derailed when the people turned toward them with a glare.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” one of the men, seemingly the leader, asked, turning toward them with a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest menacingly.

“Going for a walk.” Crowley answered shortly, tugging on Aziraphale’s hand to move them along. One of the men stepped in the way, and Crowley had to physically stop himself from baring his teeth and hissing. “Is there a problem?” Crowley asked as calmly as he could.

“Seems there is.” One of the women stepped forward.

Crowley glanced down at Aziraphale, who has a blank look on his face. “Can I ask what the problem is?” He asked, looking back up at the woman. He fought the urge to whip his sunglasses off his face and scare them away.

“You two are together, eh? You know that goes against the Bible?” a third man said, stepping up next to the first one, his arms crossed.

“It really doesn’t.” Crowley snarled. He started plotting to get away from the group, but there didn’t seem to be a way without getting into a physical altercation. He tightened his grip on Aziraphale’s hand, which one of the men seemed to notice.

“That’s disgusting. Don’t you read the Bible?”

“I have.” Crowley said shortly. He was waiting for one of them to say something stupid so he could put them in their place and he and Aziraphale could leave without too much of a fuss.

“And you’re still in a relationship with another man?” the woman spit at their feet, and Crowley snarled quietly.

“I am.” He snapped. He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand again.

“Leviticus 18:22, Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is an abomination.” The woman said, glaring at Crowley. Aziraphale’s face was still impassive.

“It might interest you to know that that passage was intentionally mistranslated by the Catholic Church’s orders. It originally forbade incest and pedophilia. I guess we can all understand why they would want to change that passage.” Crowley snapped. “And, for the record, the Bible says that we should all love each other. I love this man, so I’m not entirely sure why you think we are sinning.”

“Being a homo goes against God. What you think about the Bible doesn’t matter.” One of the men stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

Crowley sighed. He leaned down and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek (eliciting a disgusted gasp from every member of the group) before letting go of his hand and stepping forward so he was nearly chest-to-chest with the angry man. “I really don’t think you want to fight me, bigot.” He said with a menacing smile.

“I think I do.” The man pulled his arm back and closed his hand into a fist, letting his hand swing with enough force that it could have probably knocked someone out. Crowley ducked the blow easily, forcing the man to lunge forward, overcorrect himself, and promptly fall to the ground.

Crowley motioned for Aziraphale to back away before straightening up. He reached up and slowly removed the sunglasses from his face, tucking them carefully into his jacket pocket. He looked up at the next man, who was also reeling back to hit Crowley, with a manic grin. His snake eyes were alight with a fire that Aziraphale, who was watching from the sidelines, had not seen in a long time. When the man swung at Crowley, the demon caught the blow in the palm of his hand, pushing back against the outstretched arm and causing the man to fall backwards into the grass. A third man ran up and tried to kick Crowley’s legs out from under him, but he sidestepped the kick and swung his leg out to knock the man over instead. The fourth man swung at Crowley’s temple, but he ducked the blow and swung back. Aziraphale saw Crowley’s enhanced strength ripple up his arm when he caught the man on the side of his jaw and blew him off his feet and into the grass.

A few of the men had gotten up off the ground, one of whom ran over and grabbed ahold of Aziraphale. Before Crowley had a chance to do anything, Aziraphale pulled the man up onto his back and flipped him over onto the sidewalk. Crowley punched out the other two men who had gotten up, knocking them unconscious. He turned and glared at the two women, not wanting to hurt them but daring them to try something. When one of them stepped forward, Crowley transformed his face into a snake, as he had done at the revamped hospital back when they had been looking for the Antichrist, causing them and the man next to them to take off running.

Crowley leaned down over the two conscious men on the ground, anger gleaming in his yellow eyes. “I think you should probably take this as a lesson, boys. My partner and I are far more dangerous than you think, and I suggest you take this opportunity to run before you cause yourself anymore injury.” The two men scrambled up off the ground and ran after their companions.

Never one to cause intentional injury, Aziraphale revived the two men who were knocked out. After a few moments of disorientation, the men got up and ran too.

Crowley reached into his pocket and took out his sunglasses, unfolding them and slipping them back onto his face. He walked over to where Aziraphale was standing, an unbearable sadness in his eyes.

“Are you alright, angel?” He asked quietly, taking his hand. He started walking toward the bookshop.

“Physically, yes. Emotionally… I thought the world was past this, Crowley.” He said, squeezing the thin hand that was encased in his own.

“So did I, Aziraphale. It’s going to be alright.” Crowley muttered. They were making good time getting back to the shop, he could already see it a few hundred feet ahead of them.

They made it inside, Crowley locking the door behind them.

“It’s not going to be alright, Crowley!” Aziraphale stripped off his coat and switched it out for his housecoat, moving to the back of the shop. “Why do people have to hate?”

“I don’t know, Aziraphale.” Crowley followed the angel into the backroom, plopping down next to him on the sofa. “It’s probably my fault, to be honest. I was the one who brought sin and hate into this world.” He sighed, reaching over to grip Aziraphale’s hand. “People will move past this one day, my love. Or maybe they won’t. But that doesn’t mean that people cannot be happy, and cannot live the way they want to. There is a lot of hate in this world, but there is a lot of love too. Love will always overcome hate, angel.”

“I don’t know that it will, dear.” Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand, causing the demon to move closer and gather him in his arms.

“Look at us, angel. We overcame every obstacle set before us and ended up together. We are an _angel_ and a _demon,_ love. But, against all odds, we found each other and fell in love with each other. Doesn’t that prove something about love overcoming hate?” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s temple softly.

“Maybe you’re right, Crowley. But it’s so disheartening to see people hate others for simply existing and being happy.” Aziraphale muttered into the demon’s chest.

“I know, love. It hurts me to see that too. But one day, hopefully, those people will see how wrong they are and strive to be better. Or maybe they won’t and they will go to Hell. Either way, their hate will never stop people from loving one another. Not even God Herself could stop me from loving you, and I’m sure there are many, many gay couples across the world who feel the same way about their partner. Don’t let it get to you, angel. We will be here, loving each other, long after those people die. I think that’s the biggest ‘fuck you’ we could ever ask for.” Aziraphale giggled lightly, making Crowley smile.

Aziraphale tipped his head up and kissed Crowley on the jaw. “Thank you, my dear. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Well, I have known you for six thousand years, angel. I would hope that I know how to make you smile by now.” Crowley smiled and leaned down, kissing Aziraphale passionately. He traced a finger down the angel’s jaw, cupping his cheek. When he pulled away, they both smiled. “I love you, Aziraphale. I will always love you.”

“I love you too, Crowley.” Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley’s chest again, wrapping an arm loosely around the demon’s thin chest.

Crowley smiled.

There is so much hate in this world, but there is so much love too. Everything depends on which you value more: love or hate.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how great this fic is, but it is something I have been thinking about for a while. I am a bisexual woman, and last year (last school year, anyway, I am in college and think of time through the lens of a student), before covid, some homophobes came to my campus and started preaching about how all gay people are going to hell. I am studying criminal justice, and (mostly) follow the law, and I have never wanted to punch someone so badly as I did that day. Anyway, homophobes anger me more than almost anyone else, so I wanted to write a fic with some angry comment, some good punches, and some education for bigots (not that anyone reading this is a bigot, but I wanted to write something about how Leviticus was mistranslated so here it is!) I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
